


said the spider to the fly

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is Noct's Kingsglaive Side-Bae, Exhibitionism, Kingsglaive!Ardyn, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Ardyn infiltrates the Kingsglaive...for the purposes of debauching the crown prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitewingedcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whitewingedcrow).



Ardyn doesn't act like any Kingsglaive that Noct has ever seen. 

He greets Noct in the halls, _your highness,_ with all the deference that's due, but there's something sinister about it too, like it means something _else_ to Ardyn.

-

Noct doesn't remember how it starts, only that it ends up with Ardyn fucking him against the far shelves in the royal archives, where anyone could catch them if they were to need something a little further in. His legs are wrapped around Ardyn's waist, back braced uncomfortably against the spines of over a dozen books, and it's the best sex Noct has had up to this point.

He bites his lip hard on a particularly well-angled thrust, muffling his moans, though Ardyn always says that's cheating and makes him pay for it the next time this inevitably happens.

It's extraordinary good in that it's completely out of the realm of something Noct _should_ be doing, screwing around with one of his dad's Glaives, and Ardyn probably three times his age at _least._ Still, that means Ardyn knows all the best places in the Citadel for pseudo-clandestine trysting, and also all the best ways to get Noct off.

"Fuck," Noct mutters. "I'm close."

"Is that so," Ardyn drawls pleasantly, dragging his thrusts out to a leisurely pace that's just this side of painful, with the way it keeps Noct _right_ on the edge of coming. 

_"Please,_ Ardyn, _fuck,"_ Noct begs, trying to get some leverage to shove down on his cock while Ardyn laughs quietly into his ear.

"Since you asked _so_ nicely," he says, shifting his grip to Noct's cock in the same instant he thrusts in _hard,_ and Noct isn't prepared for the dual sensation of it crashing over him.

He screams with the force of his orgasm, warping about fifty feet to the right immediately after, muttering, "bastard, fucking _bastard,"_ under his breath as he quickly drags his pants back up and dashes out of there like a bat out of hell before anyone can ask what Noct's doing in the archives looking like he got mauled by a sabretusk.

-

The next time, they're in Noct's bedroom for once, but Ardyn's got his hands tied to the headboard, setting a pace glacially so slow that Noct thinks he might _die_ before he actually gets off. His phone rings, and Noct glances over at the nightstand to see that it's his father calling. 

Before he can say anything, Ardyn picks it up and puts it to his ear, smirking. 

"Dad—" Noct grits out between his teeth, of course Ardyn is picking up the pace _now,_ fucking him exactly how Noct's been wanting for the past _hour,_ hard and fast and dirty. "I'm kinda—in the middle of— _something,"_ Noct bites off a moan, trying to muffle it into the pillow, and hopes his dad thinks it's static or a bad connection.

Ardyn chuckles from above him, putting the phone back on the table but switching it to speaker.

Noct swears under his breath, though that quickly turns into a long desperate moan as Ardyn shifts Noct's legs up higher, the change in angle making him hit that exact perfect spot every single time. Noct completely forgets about the phone, just needing to get off _now,_ and it's only after he comes, hands tingling with the force of it after how long Ardyn made him wait, complete silence on the phone and in the room that he realizes, _shit._

-

Noct can't tell which of them is more uncomfortable about the conversation as his father tries to inquire after any "entanglements" that Noct might have found himself in, and Noct tries to forget everything he's saying as soon as he's said it. It is _not helping_ that Ardyn is standing at the edge of his vision trailing his fingers slowly over the handle of a fucking umbrella. It's not even raining.

"Dad," Noct finally says, deciding to put them both out of their misery before things can get even _more_ awkward. "It's not serious, and no one's getting pregnant."

His dad seems, not satisfied with the answer, but at least willing to let it go for the moment, thank the fucking Six, moving on to ask Noct about his schoolwork instead while Noct does his very best to ignore the way Ardyn is _still_ feeling up his umbrella just in Noct's line of sight.

-

"Think of this as a lesson in self-restraint," Ardyn is murmuring into his ear while slowly and deliberately moving his hand over Noct's cock, keeping him in place with his other arm over Noct's chest. They're just out of view in an unused balcony over the throne room where a council session is meeting, and Noct is both unsurprised by this point and slightly dismayed all the same to find the whole thing a fucking turn on.

He squirms, trying to get more friction, but Ardyn only goes even _slower_ at the provocation. "I'll show you fucking self-restraint when I punch you in the face," Noct snarls under his breath.

Ardyn sighs, squeezing him tight enough to hurt, making Noct's breath catch on the way it's not exactly unpleasant, and Ardyn chuckles at the reaction as he chides, "that would demonstrate a marked _lack_ of self-restraint, Noct my dear."

Noct doesn't manage to alert the whole council _and his father_ to the fact that Ardyn was giving him a handjob in the upper balcony area, but it's mostly due to the fact that he knocks them out the window instead, Ardyn catching them and warping them into a thankfully empty room before they can hit the ground in the most embarrassing way to die ever.

 _"Do_ try not to murder us the next time," Ardyn says, "that's more excitement than I was seeking this morning." He dusts himself off as Noct rolls over and makes a half-hearted effort at presentability.

"Fucking liar," Noct retorts, warping into Ardyn and tangling his hands in the garish scarf that's just peeking out of Ardyn's uniform as he drags him in for a kiss.


End file.
